


A Mother's Love

by adozendays



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendays/pseuds/adozendays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra had a mother, but she wasn't able to be the Joyce to her Buffy. But it had still hurt Mrs. Young to get that call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had planned to have both her parents in this fic, but only one seemed to work. So I decided to choose her mother, mainly for the Buffy/Joyce parallels. Maybe I'll write a sort of sequel about her father.

_Your daughter died fighting. She was a hero up until the end._

Whether or not that was true did not matter much to Sarah Young as she hung up the phone, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. It didn’t matter how Kendra had died. She was still gone and they would not be able to bring her home. They had not told her why, just that Kendra’s remains would remain in the States for the foreseeable future and would be released to them when the Council decided it was time.

To hell with the Council, Sarah thought bitterly as she went to sit at the table, waiting for her husband to come home. She had gotten home early that day, walking in the door just as the phone rang.

Kendra had been barely past toddlerhood when she had been sussed out as a Potential, still hiding behind her mother’s skirt when the trio from the Watcher’s Council had come to their house, explaining that her daughter had a gift and it needed to be nurtured. They would be compensated, of course. Sarah would never forget how they had acted like money would make up for being parted with their firstborn, their fresh and blood.

They had told them that Kendra would be safe with them. That with them, she would be able to defend herself and know the dangers out there. If she stayed here, they would be able to sneak up on her and she would be lost. So they had let her go because she would be safe. But more importantly, so she could protect others. All they had wanted was for their daughter to do good. Sarah wondered if she had been able to save anyone. 

Sarah let out a choked sob as she looked over to her fridge, where a picture of Kendra was stuck on with a plastic K magnet. It was a few years old. Pictures were sporadic, to keep them from missing her. The Council had thought they would forget, that it wouldn’t hurt when they passed the room that used to be hers, when they saw the girls that would have been her peers.

And even though her daughter had been a stranger, her being gone would still hurt.

As she got up to call her husband, Sarah could only hope that the Slayer, whoever she was, had a mother who loved her. 


End file.
